Emails
by excuse.my.muse
Summary: Futurefic. The five stages of realization that the past can never mingle with the future, at least not when it comes to their relationship. Angst.


**A/N:** I recently read _Worth the Wait_ by Perlenoire99 and I got inspired by her story. My plot bunny ran away with my fingers and brain and this is what came out of it. I hope you like. Also, unfortunately, wouldn't allow me to use the 'at' symbol usually used in email addresses, so I just had to make due. Hopefully you still get the full affect.

**A/N 2.0:** I tried really hard to get a Clark feel to this fanfic, so please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or DC comics or Superman or any of that. I only own the plot, which I dedicate to Perlenoire99 for the concept.

**ENJOY!

* * *

From :** _kentc dailyplanet . com_

**To : **_sullivanc gothamgazette . com_

**Subject :** _None_

Hey Chloe, long-time no see right? How are things back in Gotham? I hope you are doing well? How's Bruce? I actually just say Bruce, so I don't know why I'm asking you.

I'm rambling aren't I? It seems I do that more often now. Jimmy says I'm even geekier than him. Hard to believe isn't it? Lois used to say she knew I was weird, but to the extent that I've gone she says is unbelievable. Last year she finally stopped believing it. I told her the truth. I think it's the first time since Pete that I've actually had to tell someone. Everyone at the JLA just figured it out, Lois was told. To say she took it badly was an understatement.

Anyways, you're probably wondering why I'm emailing you. After all this time I suppose I really don't have an opener to begin a conversation with you, but I guess talking to you, or emailing you has always been easy. We had a fall out. Five years ago today we stopped talking, and we stopped being friends. I know it's stupid to say that. You already know that. I just, well I guess I'm still getting used to it.

Chloe I just want you to know that I never stopped considering you my best friend. I really missed you, and I still do. I never meant to hurt your feelings, and I hope after all this time we can move past it. Particularly because I'm getting married in three months. I'm getting married to Lois.

I know that I really shouldn't be springing this on you, but I want you to be my best man, or best woman. Chloe I'm asking you instead of Pete, or Oliver, or Bruce or anyone else because it wouldn't seem right to have anyone else there. You were, and hopefully will be again, a huge part of my life. I hope you can come, and I hope you will be my best woman. Plus, if I have a best man, the man of honor is definitely going to feel uncomfortable. Jimmy's never going to be able to escort Oliver down the aisle.

I'm emailing you now because I don't want you to just receive an invitation in a month with no explanation and no hello. Our friendship deserves more respect than that. So please Chloe, please come to my wedding. I may not love you the way you want me to, but I love you a whole lot.

Love, Clark

**

* * *

From : **_kentc dailyplanet . com_

**To : **_sullivanc gothamgazette . com_

**Subject :** _Please Answer_

Hey Chloe, I sent you my email a few days ago. Please answer me back. I know this is hard for you to take in Chloe, but at least tell me yes or no. Lois is getting frantic.

**

* * *

From : **_kentc dailyplanet . com_

**To : **_sullivanc gothamgazette . com_

**Subject :** _Respond Chloe!_

I saw another one of you articles on the front page yesterday Chloe. Bruce says you are still handing in articles. That means you must have looked at your inbox by now. I know your mad Chloe, but there really isn't any reason to not answer after I emailed you two weeks ago. I had to ask Bruce for help to find MY best friend. Chloe seriously email me, call me! Just contact me, because Lois is one straw away from flipping off Perry, quitting her job, leaving me and go looking for you! I'm always about two nano-seconds from flying to Gotham myself.

We're worried about you Chloe.

**

* * *

From : **_kentc dailyplanet . com_

**To : **_sullivanc gothamgazette . com_

**Subject : **_Wedding_

Just come to the wedding Chloe. It would mean the world to Lois. I won't tell her that the girl she treated like a little sister most of her life won't come to her wedding. I won't let you ruin her day Chloe. I don't want to loose you Chloe, but if you make me choose I'll choose Lois. You may have been my best friend, but Lois is my best friend now. Come for her at least.

**

* * *

From : **_sullivanc gothamgazette . com_

**To : **_kentc dailyplanet . com_

**Subject :** _Re: Wedding_

Hey Clark,

Congratulations on your engagement to Lois. I'm really sorry I haven't been able to contact you recently. I will unfortunately be unable to attend your wedding. I'm sorry. I hope you are happy with Lois.

Sincerely,

Chloe

**

* * *

From :** _kentc dailyplanet . com_

**To :** _sullivanc gothamgazette . com_

**Subject:** _Re: Re: Wedding_

You haven't opened up any of your other emails. Bruce hacked into you account. He says you're closing all of your bank accounts, selling your house. He says you are erasing all proof you lived there other than your old articles. Chloe you know I can find you anywhere in the world, but I had really hoped that we were past this. But if you're just going to blatantly ignore me then disappear and not even show up to my wedding then I don't know how we are ever going to get pass this. Call me when you decide to grow up.

**

* * *

****From :** _straussf gothamgeneral . com_

**To: **_kentc dailyplanet . com_

**Subject :** _Ms. Sullivan_

Hello Mr. Kent,

My name is Dr. Strauss and I work at Gotham General Hospital. I was looking through Ms. Sullivan's laptop and email. I came across your emails and how Ms. Sullivan responded. I know this is of incredible inconvenience for you and your fiancée, but I was wondering if you could postpone your wedding. You see, that's the day Ms. Sullivan has been dated to die. She has terminal cancer.

If you are however unable to change your wedding day, well then Ms. Sullivan told me to tell you that she will always love you.

I hope do you come though Mr. Kent, Ms. Sullivan has lost all hope.

Sincerely,

Dr. Strauss

Gotham General Hospital

**

* * *

I hope you all liked it. Somehow everytime I write for SV it always end up in angst. Hopefully I'll get out of it soon. Review for cookies :D**


End file.
